Improvised explosive devices (“IEDs”) are bombs constructed in an improvised manner that are designed to cause death or injury by using any available explosives and any available initiation system for igniting the explosives. The primary types of IEDs are (1) command-wire IEDs, (2) remote detonated IEDs, (3) vehicle borne IEDs (“VBIEDs”) and (4) pressure plated IEDs. Command-wire IEDs typically employ a detonation switch (e.g., a garage door opener or a timer) at one end of a command wire and the explosives at an opposite end of the command wire. Remote detonated IEDs are initiated by a transmitter (e.g., as a cordless phone or hand-held radio). A VBIED is a car or truck bomb employed by a suicide bomber or remotely controlled.
The basic forms of IED initiation systems are electric based systems and non-electric based systems. Examples of electric based IED initiation systems are (1) remote controlled radio frequency (“RF”), infrared (“IR”) or laser signaling systems, (2) active IR or laser “trip wire” systems, (3) passive IR systems and (4) command-wire systems.
Currently, detection and neutralization technologies for IEDs are not capable of simultaneously targeting multiple IED initiation methods and therefore are only partially effective.
For example, RF jamming equipment (e.g., IED Countermeasures Equipment and the Warlock) is only effective with blocking RF initiated IEDs and does not eliminate (e.g., destroy or detonate) the threat. These systems also can be partially effective because they must be set to operate within the correct frequency range in order to stop an IED in view of the fact that much of the RF spectrum is un-managed and can sometimes cause dangerous interference with radio communications.
By further example, very short range, pulsed high-frequency, high-power electromagnetic energy system (e.g., Neutralizing Improvised Explosive Devices with Radio Frequency) is only effective against electronic initiated IEDs.
Additionally, high powered lasers are only effective once an IED has been visually detected and identified. However, visual detection and identification of IEDs, such as, for example, by remote unmanned reconnaissance drones fitted with cameras, binoculars, or other visual enhancement technologies, can be inefficient in detecting hidden or camouflaged IEDs.
Those skilled in the art are therefore continually striving to improve upon existing techniques for neutralizing an explosive device.